1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bows, including compound bows, and more particularly, to an arrow retainer for use on substantially any bow, which arrow retainer is capable of initially retaining an arrow shaft in a desired location during draw of the bow string and aiming the arrow, and subsequently retracting to disengage the arrow upon release of the bow string. The arrow retainer of this invention is simple and reliable, and provides a positive support means for the arrow when the bow is in full draw configuration in order to aid in proper aiming of the arrow. The device is designed to immediately retract upon release of the bow string by operation of a bias means which is responsive to the lateral pressure of the arrow as it is released. The arrow retainer can be quickly and easily installed on substantially any bow, including compound bows, and is highly reliable in initially holding and subsequently releasing the arrow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the primary means for providing a rest location for arrows in a bow, whether the bow is conventional, recurve or compound in design, is by shaping a ledge, projection, or arrow rest in or on the bow handle or grip to facilitate resting of the arrow during the draw and aiming process. Various means and techniques have been utilized to provide an elevated or shaped point of rest on or near such a ledge or projection in the bow handle. These techniques have generally taken the form of permanently mounted devices which are capable of tearing or distorting the fletching of an arrow, thereby promoting inaccuracy in the arrow's flight. By far, the most common technique utilized in conventional bows is simply resting the arrow shaft on the flat surface of a ledge or projection in the bow handle to provide a resting point during the aiming operation and a guide for the arrow while the bow string is released. As the arrow moves away from the bow the fletching must necessarily touch the ledge or projection, and this contact frequently causes a deviation, however inperceptible, in the flight of the arrow. Any damage to the arrow fletching also affects future arrow trajectory, with each shot of the arrow increasing the aggravated condition of the fletching.
More sophisticated techniques of avoiding damage to the arrow fletching and providing a positive rest for the arrow shaft include both hinged and collapsible arrow rests which initially support the arrow shaft and either collapse or swing away from the shaft upon release of the bow string. Such devices frequently fail to securely hold the arrow shaft in position because of the design of the collapsing or hinged mechanism; accordingly, while such devices are usually efficient in avoiding significant damage to arrow fletching, the bow frequently cannot be conveniently tilted or abruptly turned or moved without dislodging the arrow, and the arrow is also frequently dislodged by the wind as the bow is used.
An arrow positioning device for compound bows having synchronizing cables is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,014 which issued Jan. 31, 1978. This patent discloses an arrow positioner which includes a pair of retaining fingers for engagement with an arrow and a release rod and trigger device cooperating with the retaining finger, and activated by movement of one of the synchronizing cables to permit an initial, precise positioning of the fingers into arrow-engaging position while the bow is in full draw configuration, and automatic retraction of the retaining fingers when the arrow is released.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved arrow retainer which features a positive, secure rest for the arrow shaft and is designed to automatically retract responsive to lateral pressure of the release arrow when the bow string is released to permit little or no contact between the arrow fletching and the bow itself.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved, automatically retracting arrow retaining or positioning device which can be mounted on substantially any bow, which includes a generally flat mount plate having an upward standing, tensioned support for removable engagement with a arm, and further including a pair of spaced, spring-biased retaining arms cooperating with the support arm for removably securing an arrow in position during full draw and of the bow and automatically releasing the arrow responsive to arrow pressure upon release of the bow string.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved arrow retaining or positioning device for mounting on bows which is capable of initially securely supporting the arrow by means of a pair of retaining fingers or arms during aiming, and subsequently releasing the arrow responsive to lateral pressure exerted by the arrow after the bow string is released to facilitate little or no contact between the bow and the arrow fletching, and corresponding minimum deviation of the arrow from an intended flight path.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved arrow retainer which is characterized by a pair of biased, projecting fingers or arms for supporting an arrow at full draw of the bow and in any bow attitude, which fingers are caused to retract automatically by arrow "whip" or "bow" as the bow string is released to minimize contact between the fingers or arms and the arrow fletching as the arrow exits the bow string and the bow.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an arrow positioning device or retainer which can be mounted on substantially any bow, including compound bows, and which includes a mount plate having an upward standing, tensioned support for engagement with a support arm and a pair of spring biased retaining fingers for removably grasping an arrow which is nocked and drawn, which retaining arms and support arm automatically disengage the support and the arrow, respectively, responsive to lateral arrow pressure on the support, upon release of the bow string to prevent damage to the arrow fletching and to minimize accuracy in the arrow flight.